Et si
by Jasynthe
Summary: Comment résumé sans spoiler? En gros, Quatre, Trowa, lettre, bague,voiture... Je peux rien dire de plus...


  
**Disclaimer**:GW ne m'appartient pas.   
**Commentaires**:C mon premier one-shot que j'ai fait. Je l'ai écrit en juillet 2002. C'était le première fois que j'écrivais un truc yaoi. J'ai hésité avant de le mettre sur fanfiction.net . Il est loin d'être excellent. Si j'étais vous...je sauterais toute la première partie..lol..mais bon.. vous pouvez quand même le lire au complet. :P   
**Pairing**: 3+4   
**Genre**:Yaoi, Angst (je crois...daa..honte à moi, j'ai encore de la difficulté à différencier les genres), deathfic...   
  


Et si...

  
  
Quatre se frotta les yeux et s'étira. Il posa les yeux vers la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire. Il la relut attentivement.   
  
_«Cher Trowa,   
Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est que je ne me sens pas assez courageux pour te le dire de vive voix.   
Cela fait déjà cinq ans que nous nous fréquentons, et notre relation a cessé d'évoluer depuis quelques mois. J'ai senti que tu l'avais toi aussi réalisé.   
Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre? Lorsque je t'ai vu sortir de ton Gundam. J'ai cru fondre devant ta beauté. J'ai su que je t'aimais dès cet instant. J'ai longtemps pensé que ce n'était pas réciproque jusqu'au jour où tu m'as déclaré ton amour.   
Tu t'en rappelles? C'était le jour où nous avons vaincu Mariemaia. Lors de la fête organisée pour cette victoire, tu m'as prit à part et on est allé marcher. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, tu t'es arrêté. J'ai bien vu que tu ramassais tout ton courage pour me parler... et puis, tu l'as dit: «Quatre,Je t'aime!». Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas. Voyant que je ne répondait pas, tu allais partir, mais je t'ai retenu. Je vois encore la scène dans ma tête. Notre premier baiser... magique, envoûtant...   
Et depuis cette journée-là,tous les jours que j'ai vécu avec toi ont été les meilleurs.   
Mais plus le temps avance,plus les journées se ressemblent. Je ne te demande pas de rompre. JAMAIS je n'oserais simplement penser à cela, je te demande plus... Quelque chose qui ferait évoluer notre relation.   
  
Trowa Barton, acceptez-vous de m'épouser?   
  
La bague dans la boîte près de la lettre t'appartient. Fais-en ce que tu veux.   
Quelle que soit ta réponse, je t'aimerais toujours et à jamais.   
  
JE T'AIME!   
  
Avec amour,   
Quatre Raberba Winner »_   
  
Quatre soupira, hésita un moment, puis déposa la lettre et la boîte sur la table de chevet.   
Ensuite, il prit son manteau, sa valise et sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'aéroport où un avion l'attendait pour un voyage d'affaires...   
«Deux semaines!», pensa Quatre, «Deux longues et affreuses semaines...»   
  


****

  
Trowa entra dans la maison. D'énormes cernes sous ses yeux rougis laissaient croire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une longue douche.   
  
«Quatre... Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça?», pensa Trowa avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur de la douche. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mit à pleurer, l'eau s'écoulant de la douche emportant avec elle les larmes du français.   
  
Quatre ne c'était jamais rendu à l'aéroport. Un automobiliste ivre,venant en direction inverse, avait changé de voie et avait frapper la voiture de Quatre de plein fouet.   
Quatre était aux soins intensif, avec aucun espoir de survie. Il était mort dans les bras de Trowa,avec pour dernières paroles: «Trowa ... je t'aime!»   
L'automobiliste n'avait rien eu, mis-à-part quelques coupures mineures. Ça avait pris plusieurs infirmiers et policiers pour maîtriser l'ancien pilote du Heavyarm, qui voulait sauter sur l'homme pour lui faire regretter. Trowa avait été encore plus choquer d'apprendre que l'homme en question avait été arrêté plusieurs fois pour conduite dangereuse en état d'ébriété et qu'il conduisait sans permis.   
  
Trowa sortit de la douche et se dirigea vers sa chambre, LA chambre qu'il avait partagé pendant de nombreuses années avec Quatre, LA chambre où ils avaient vécu de merveilleux moments... et quelques querelles, LA chambre où il devrait maintenant dormir tout les jours se demandant ce qu'il serait arriver si Quatre n'étais pas mort...   
Lorsque Trowa entra dans la chambre, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur une lettre à son nom et une petite boîte noire posées sur la table de chevet...   
  


OWARI

  
  
Alors? Pour mon premier one-shot yaoi deathfic..c'était quand même pas trop mal.. Surtout quand on lit mon deuxième one-shot (que je ne mettrerai pas sur fanfiction.net pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai trop honte..lol). Si jamais vous voulez le lire.. je peux vous donner l'adresse du site où il est exposé. Je vous averti d'avance c un 1+Relena.... O_O'...et ils finissent ensemble O_O". (c'était dans ma phase où je me disais que Relena était pas si terrible.. :P)   
Bon ben @ plusssss   
Jasynthe 


End file.
